


A Spark in the Dark

by mm_coconut



Series: Carnal Meat [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Baby, Size Difference, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut
Summary: (the work above is real but not actually inspired by this fic. if you arrived here by accident, starting from the first story in the series will make this make marginally more sense.)
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Carnal Meat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Spark in the Dark

* * *

Chapter 3

WWX's rear exhaust port irised open with a whirr and immediately began leaking lubricant. "Gege-tron," he moaned. 

LWJ's optics flashed, his jaw hinges grinding behind his faceplate audibly. "My memory banks do not have the necessary information on what to do next, WWX Prime," he growled. "You must data transfer with me."

WWX raised a shaking hand to LWJ's USB-C port and extruded a cable, interfacing with a sensual click of components. Both robots froze in place for the 14.789 seconds it took to transfer all the data LWJ had on sexual interfacing. LWJ's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"69.420 GB of data?"

"Nice," WWX gasped weakly, trying to put off the inevitable.

"But that is all you have, WWX Prime? You implied that you had vast stores of data on sexual interfacing manuals. All that you gave me are different aliases for my spike and a folder titled 'GROWER OR SHOWER' containing four-dimensional prediction models of what is beneath my groin plate." 

WWX turned his head away in shame. 

  


* * *

  


Works inspired by this one:

The Parent Trap by astolat  
A [Restricted Work] by fan_boy Log in to view. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> (the work above is real but not actually inspired by this fic. if you arrived here by accident, starting from the first story in the series will make this make marginally more sense.)


End file.
